When morning comes at night
by Lichtblick
Summary: TysonKai pairing later on. When Kai finally finds a place to live, he thinks he can now start to live a normal life, but then things start to fall apart. Warnings inside!
1. Introduction Part one

**Title: _When morning comes at night_**

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine and I don't make any profit out of this.

**Rating:** PG-13 (this was difficult, because the first few chapters are probably G, but later it's deffinitly PG-13 and far, far in the future I even might have to change the rating into R)

**Pairing: **Kai/Tyson (but you have to wait, their love develops really slowly)

**Summary:** Set after season one, this story starts with finding Kai a place to live, but when he finally has found one, will he be able to live the normal life he wants to have? It doesn't look like it, he get's into serious trouble with a teacher and then there is always the threat to send him back to Russia. And on top of all of this Kai finally wants to trust somebody, and when he starts to fall in love, everything get's just too difficult. Will Kai be able to find a way through all this?

**Warnings:** There will be male/male touching and kissing and also noncon male/male touching and kissing (at least). Please don't read if this offends you!

This story will get looooong (the first five chapters are just the exposition!), and it probably will be slow paced.

**IMPORTANT:** This is my first fic in English, and I know, that there'll probably will be some mistakes in grammar and vacabulary. Because I myself don't like to read stories with many mistakes I'm searching for a **beta-reader**. He/She should be an English native-speaker and have a good knownledge about Beyblade, because (I hope not!) there could come, in future chapters, some minor mistakes in the content or with the characters. He/She should also like the Kai/Tyson pairing and be older than 16, because it could happen that the story will get R-rated. And one last point, this story could become long (when I leave the story board like it is now), so please be patient and have stamina.

If you're still interested, please e-mail me!

**1. Chapter**

"You want to do all that in just one week?" Rei looked questioningly at Tyson.

The addressed teen smiled. "Don't worry Rei, maybe we'll have to hurry, but we aren't world-champions for nothing. If **we** can't master that, who can?"

Max and Rei both rolled their eyes at Tyson's self-confidence. Then the blond boy cast a glance at the list in his hands.

"Ehrm Tyson, perhaps Rei is right. I know, that you made a great effort with this list, but it has eighty four points."

"Yeah, and nearly sixty of them have to do with food. You just can't eat sixty times in six and a half days!", Rei added.

Tyson looked disbelievingly at his friends. Then he jumped up enthusiastically and snatched the list out of Max's fingers.

"Wait till Kai hears about this. You two always give up, before you have even tried!"

Tyson's loud voice reverberated in the long hall. A door opened and a young, but stern looking woman stepped out.

"Would you please be quiet, some people have to work in here!"

Tyson looked angry and was just about to retort, when Max grabbed his shirt and pulled the older teen back down in his seat.

The three boys were quiet for a minute. From time to time one of them sighed. Suddenly Max started to smile.

"You know Tyson, you were really right in one thing. Wait till Kai hears that you want to drag him to sixty different restaurants."

The face of the teen in the red jacket went pale, then he pulled the piece of paper out again and started to rip the list into small pieces. His two companions started to laugh loudly. When the door opened again, and the head of the woman came into sight, the three Bladebreakers quickly shut up again and stared with stern faces ahead.

They were all nervous, trying to hide it with some laughter. Tyson was hungry, but for once didn't feel it. _Kai, I hope everything will turn out alright. You deserve it._

For the next few minutes everyone was quiet. Sometimes people walked along the halllway and disappeared through one of the doors.

Max stared at his watch. "What do you think, how much longer is this going to take?"

"I don't know.", Rei answered, "I just hope it is a good sign, that it's taking so long."

Tyson looked at him sharply. "What do you mean? I'm sure they found many nice families, who wanted to take him in. He's the captain of the bladebreakers after all. Kai probably just needs his time to decide where he wants to live."

No one responded to that, but the silence told Tyson all he needed to know. The other two weren't so sure that everything would turn out alright, and to be honest he had a bad feeling about it too.

Kai put his head in his hands. He'd been sitting in the small office of the local youth welfare department now for over fifty minutes and he still couldn't believe what the case-worker had told him. Mr. Dickenson was still talking to the small and pale looking Mr. Hooley.

Kai rubbed his eyes and forced himself to listen.

"Mr. Dickenson, I know it might be difficult for you to understand, but the fact is, that Kai is only half Japanese, the other half is Russian. We work hand in hand with departments in other nations and so it's natural, that if they found a qualified family for him first, that we have to take that chance. It's not easy to find a family , who want to take in a fifteen year old boy. And this is not any family, they've stated in the interview they had to undergo, that they know Kai from the time he lived with his grandfather.That's always a positive aspect, because we don't have to explain his special situation to them."

"What if I don't want to live with these people?" Kai tried to sound calm, but inside he was everything but.

Everything was falling apart, and that just when it had seemed like he finally had a chance to live the life he wanted to.With Voltaire and Boris finally in prison, Kai had started to feel safe. He had stopped thinking that behind every corner someone was out to grab him and bring him back to Russia.

And now they wanted to send him to a family that was befriended with his grandfather, that just couldn't be true. He wouldn't go there. He would prefer every Japanese orphanage over going back.

"If you don't want to live with them, then that is fine, however you have to discuss that with your Russian case-worker. And he will probably send you to a orphanage in Moscow."

Kai was furious and even Mr. D's soothing hand on his arm couldn't hold him down. The angry teen leaped up and slammed his fist down on Hooley's table.

"I don't want to go to Russia. Not in some stupid family and not in an orphanage.", sneered Kai in the face of the man across from him.

To his surprise the man didn't seem frightened. Instead the official sighed and spoke in a firm tone to him.

"I'm really sorry but I've already told you a few times that that just isn't possible. Your flight leaves tomorrow. Make the best out of it."

Kai just couldn't take it anymore. They had discussed this now for nearly an hour and the result hadn't changed.

'_I have to get out of here'_, was all Kai could think about right now. _Out!_

He straightened up, gave Mr. Hooley one last meaningful glare and left the room. In the back of his mind he heard Mr. Dickenson call out for him, telling him that they would find a way.

The Bladebreakers continued their wait in the long hallway in front of Mr. Hooley's office in silence. They all looked up when finally the door opened and their captain walked out.

When Kai didn't stop by their seats but just walked past them, Rei found his voice.

"Hey Kai wait!"

The three boys ran after the older one. It wasn't difficult for them to catch up because Kai wasn't really trying to run away from them, he just wanted to get away from the room.

Outside the big building he stopped and sat down on one of the steps. Max, Rei and Tyson looked at each other, then shrugged and sat down next to their captain.

After a while Tyson couldn't take the silence any longer, he just had to say something, preferably something positive, something to get information.

"So Kai, let me guess, you're gonna live with a rich family?"

At first it looked like Kai didn't plan to answer, but then he said: "I guess."

Tyson beamed at this. "Okay, so somewhere in the better part of this town. Perhaps near that great French restaurant."

"No, not in this town."

"N..not in this town?", was all Max brought out. Rei just stared. Tyson was the only one who wasn't brought down by this piece of information. He went happily on with questioning Kai.

"But in one nearby right? So a rich family in a town…." Tyson's sentence was interrupted by Kai muttering something.

"Hä, what did you say?"

Kai stood up and turned around so that he was facing his three friends. He needed to tell them. They'd waited for him the whole time, that showed they really cared, besides they would find out tomorrow when he was gone at the latest.

"I said six thousand six hundred and twenty four kilometres. They want to send me to a family six thousand six hundred and twenty four kilometres from here."

This again was followed by silence. Rei looked sceptical, in his head he tried to think of everything that lay about six thousand six hundred kilometres away.

Tyson followed his leader's example and stood up. He went near to Kai and whispered in the taller one's ear. "Kai, Japan isn't that big."

Though he was whispering Max also heard his friend's words and muttered something along the lines, "Man Tyson, how can somebody be this stupid?"

Before Tyson could react to this offence Rei stood also up and moved over to Kai. "Russia! They want to send you back to Russia?"

At Kai's nod everyone gasped. Russia. They all knew that for Kai that country was connected with many bad memories. They knew, that he didn't want to go there.

"But Kai, didn't your case-worker tell us that he would try to find a family somewhere around here?" Max the last one still sitting, stood now by his friends too.

"He did, but he hadn't told me that I also have a case-worker in Russia; and it seems like that one was faster."

This was followed by a murmur of "shit"s. Tyson, always the optimistic, clapped his hands. "Don't worry Kai, we'll find a way out. We're a team, the best."

Kai was confused. He couldn't understand when he got so used to being around these guys and their help. He wouldn't admit it in front of them but he hated the thought of being alone again, and now he had to tell his team that he had to leave.

"Sorry, but there's no way out. I'm flying to Moscow tomorrow."

Tomorrow! That was the next shock for the Bladebreakers. "So this is our last evening together." Max mused out loud.

The four teens stood together like this in a small circle for another while until Kai turned around and started to leave again. He only got a few steps away when Tyson grabbed his arm and forced him to face them again.

"We should do a little 'see-you-soon-party', before you leave, so we can do a 'there-you-are-again-party' when you come back. What do you think Kai?", Tyson asked softly, the grip on his friend's arm already loosened.

Kai was desperate, but didn't want to show it his friends right now. Instead he tried to keep a cool façade.

"Okay, let's celebrate that I don't have to see you all again." Kai gave them all the meanest smile he could manage, but failed miserably because to his friends he just looked sad, almost lost.


	2. Introduction Part two

**Title: _When morning comes at night_**

**Disclaimer:** All characters that belong to beyblade are not mine, they are the proberty of the great people who invented it.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now

**Pairing: **Kai/Tyson (much later)

**Summary:** Set after season one, this story starts with finding Kai a place to live, but when he finally has found one, will he be able to live the normal life he wants to have? It doesn't look like it, he get's into serious trouble with a teacher and then there is always the threat to send him back to Russia. And on top of all of this Kai finally wants to trust somebody, and when he starts to fall in love, everything get's just too difficult. Will Kai be able to find a way through all this?

**Warnings:** There will be male/male touching and kissing and also noncon male/male touching and kissing (at least). Please don't read if this offends you!

This story will get looooong (the first five chapters are just the exposition!), and it probably will be slow paced.

I tried to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter via e-mail. I hope you all got it, if not, then I say it now again: "Thank you!". 

Also a big thank you goes to Natea, who betaed this chapter (she proof-read the first chapter too, I'll try to repost it). You did great work, thanks again!

**2. Chapter**

Max and Tyson sat on the small bed, taking turns at reaching idly into a big bag of chips, while at the same time observing Rei helping Kai packing.

Tyson couldn't really enjoy the salty taste on his tongue, because he was too preoccupied with understanding what was happening around him. It seemed like everyone close to him was leaving.

It had started three weeks ago when his grandfather had received an emergency call from the hospital of Miyazake, informing him that his older sister had had a stroke and wouldn't be able to take care of herself in the future.

Tyson himself couldn't remember ever meeting the woman but his grandfather left the next day, returning to Miyazake, his birthplace, to stay with his sister and care for her until he and his sister's useless children could reach an agreement about what should happen with her.

Of course, right after his grandfather left his father arrived home, promising his son to stay as long as needed. And though naturally Tyson was happy to have his father finally at home again for a longer stay, he already missed his grandfather.

The strange, old man had always been so lively that now that he was gone it seemed to be unusually quiet at home; and Tyson missed the noise!

Next to leave was Kenny; that had been only eight days ago. It all had began about a year before when Kenny took part at a competition, the goal of which was to win a scholarship for a elite-school in Finland. And surely enough, he had won.

What had hurt Tyson the most about that departure was how eager his supposed best friend had been to leave. Maybe it had always been a big wish of the small boy to attend that famous private school, but when he left a day early, only telling his friends on the telephone, shocking them with the news just while they were discussing about what they should get Kenny as a good-bye present, Tyson couldn't believe his ears.

His best friend since kindergarten had left without him beeing able to say bye! It had been unbelievable. Tyson had been angry, angry and disappointed.

This had only been for three days; after this the two boys had talked on the phone for an hour. Tyson still hadn't quite forgiven but at least he now accepted his friend's decision.

A whole other thing was the planned leave of Max and Rei next week. The whole team had discussed this a long time and Tyson could understand them.

He wasn't that selfish! He knew he was the only one, who had his family here and he could see that the other's missed their familiar surroundings and especially their families and friends.

The more he thought about it, the more he could accept it. The two wanted to go home, not forever, they already had fixed a date to meet again, so it was okay, hard, but okay.

And of course there was another point too, their family wanted them back and duty called. For both Max and Rei, school began in one week, so it was about time to return home for them, if they didn't wanted to miss too much of their education. It would only last five weeks, then they would come back again for their holidays.

Tyson turned his eyes to Kai. It would be a whole different thing if his captain had to leave; first of all, Kai didn't want to!

It seemed like Kai had finally settled down here in the two room apartment that Mr. Dickenson had rented for him since they came back from Russia just three and a half weeks ago.

When Tyson thought about it, this had been the perfect arrangement for Kai. The older boy had his own space and could always withdraw here, and that knowledge made Kai come out more often. He now spent nearly every day with his teammates of his free will and instead of getting angry, annoyed and antisocial, he just went back to his new found home whenever it got too much to bear for him.

But the now packing boy didn't only like his new living-place, but also the whole town around it. There were calm places of landscape and crowded places of fun. Nearly no-one knew him and so there were only little prejudices. And those he could ignore.

Tyson was so deep in his thoughts, that he swallowed the wrong way and had to cough the chip up again. '_Why is everything so wrong?'_ With this thought troubling his mind, the teen let himself fall back on the bed and sighed deeply.

Across the room another boy sighed nearly in sync.

Kai shortly rubbed a hand across his face and then turned around to accept a pile of books that Rei passed along to him and which he put into yet another bag.

"That's nearly everything, I'll do the rest on my own."

Rei wanted to say something, probably insisting on helping him until everything was stowed away, but Kai nodded, which was meant to be both a thank you and a dismiss. The Chinese boy understood, not saying anything either but smiling slightly and nodding back.

Kai went back to the last loaded shelf to collect his last belongings when he heard Max getting fidgety, bumping up and down on the bed. The team captain waited for the blond boy to say something, because he knew whenever Max got restless he wanted attention and was most likely going to ask for something.

And surely enough the small boy cleared his throat. "Ehrm Kai, could I get something to drink? You know, we probably shouldn't have bought the 'super salty' sort."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have."

Max looked questioningly at Kai. "Does that mean no?"

The Russian boy shrugged, he wasn't in the mood to play around, his mind too occupied with completely understanding what was going to happen. After really concentrating he could bring himself to say something.

"In the kitchen, bring a glass for everyone. Look through the cupboards, you might as well take everything you want, the food is only going to rot if it stays here."

Max hesitated, he didn't like to hear Kai talking like his leaving was final. The blond boy wanted to say something intelligent, comforting and helpful, but as much as he normally talked, he had to admit that he wasn't too good at the serious stuff and joking around was insensitive and the last thing they needed right now.

So instead of replying he nodded and walked slowly over to the kitchen.

Tyson had observed the scene with concern. He had noticed the trouble Kai had with keeping his composure, how difficult it had seemed for him to act normally. _This just isn't fair, why can't at least something be easy for him? Why can't he stay here?_

Tyson never had borne someone a grudge ever before, but now he was so angry at the people who were slowly destroying his friend's life that he nearly missed the sound of the doorbell.

Kai had no intention of opening the door, everyone he wanted to be here was here already. He had always had a somewhat rebellious attitude and opening the door only when he wanted to and not because someone rang or knocked was only a glimpse of it.

Max on the other hand heard the ringing while coming back from the kitchen. He balanced a tray with four glasses full of water in one hand while opening the door out of reflex with the other.

"Oh, hey Max. I'm here to get Tyson. He's in there?"

Max looked up at the smiling face of Mr. Granger. "Yes, he's here."

Both didn't move. Max remembering that it was not for him to invite anyone in, and Mr. Granger waiting for Max to either call Tyson or let him come in.

"I don't think he wants to leave right now."

The young man looked sceptical. "I know Tyson doesn't like going to the dentist, but we had to cancel the appointment once because he was at the championship so he is already overdue for his half-year check-up. Please tell him to come."

Inside the small apartment Tyson had needed the time to recognize his father's voice. _Oh shit, the dentist, I totally forgot. I can't leave right now, or I won't have any time with him, until Kai has to leave._He jumped up hastily and sped to the door, determined to convince his father to let him stay.

"Dad!" When Tyson reached the exit he nearly knocked Max, who was still balancing the water, over. He quickly steadied the smaller boy and then turned back to his father. "Dad, I'm sorry, but I can't go to the doctor today, we have to make a new appointment and I promise that I'll make it then, but don't make to go now, please!", Tyson pleaded.

Mr. Granger looked confused and slightly worried at his son who was clinging at his arm. When he saw the imploring look his boy wore and also noticed the sadness in Max's eyes he was sure that something was wrong. He looked past Tyson and saw two bags standing on the floor and Kai leaning over another, packing things into it.

"What's wrong Tyson? Why is Kai packing?" The adult got a bad feeling, he strode past the two boys in the room. Only then he noticed Rei, the Chinese boy sitting on the bed, looking expectantly at the man. All the attention was focused on him now and Mr. Granger felt a big urge to finally get to know what was up.

_Why is Kai packing?_ He repeated the question in his head. He knew about the appointment the Russian boy had had today at the youth welfare department. He had even phoned with Mr. Dickenson this morning informing himself of the occasion of the appointment. The old man had been unsure about that point himself. The case-worker had told him, that he hadn't found a suitable place for Kai yet but that there was another point to discuss, which Mr. Hooley hadn't been specific on.

Watching the scene in front of him now he had a bad feeling about this mysterious discussion. _Kai packing, but Mr. Hooley hadn't found a family._ _This is wrong!_

Knowing who could give him an answer, Mr. Granger turned to face Kai and addressed him directly. "Kai, why are you packing?"

Kai was nervous, though he liked the older man and had got more and more used to him being around, he still felt insecure around adults. They were stronger and bigger, so they had an advantage over him and though he knew that Tyson's father wouldn't do anything to him, he had had too many bad experiences with them to trust now.

_Just be yourself, or better, be who you always are._

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I have a flight to Russia." Kai eyed the man expectantly, judging his response. Mr. Granger looked confused and shocked, perhaps he didn't even know how to react. Kai was impressed, he wouldn't have expected him to react this emotionally. It took some time before the man regained his senses.

He got serious, looking at the four boys around him. "Okay, you all sit down now and tell me," he again turned to Kai, "and not only tell, but explain to me what's happening."

The strict tone, that the deep voice had adopted did its job. Rei, who already sat on the bed looked up sharply, Max, still with the tray in hand sat down next to the Chinese, placing the object behind him on the mattress, Tyson sat down on the other side of Rei, nervous at his father's behaviour, he couldn't remember him being this strict. Kai stood for a moment, then went slowly over to the free spot next to Tyson, sitting down slowly on the edge, ready to jump up at any minute.

Mr. Granger tried to decide which boy would be the best to give him some information. He had got to know the bladebreakers very well in the last few weeks, and so he was positive when turning to Rei.

"Rei, since everyone is so closed up right now, would you please make a start?"

The teen looked at his teammates. They didn't seem to object and anyway, it wasn't like they didn't wanted the adult to know, Mr. Dickenson would tell him sooner or later, it was more like they didn't wanted to talk about it at all. Talking made it real, and after leaving the department, they had promised themselves to enjoy their last evening together.

So Rei looked up, staring at Mr. Granger straight in the eyes, a sign to tell him he was ready and that he was going to tell the truth.

The man listened calmly to Rei's story, now or then Tyson or Max throwing in bits of information. The man was shocked and angry, now understanding the way the boys had acted. No-one had told them about the possibility, that Kai could be sent back to Russia, they hadn't even known anything about that other social-worker.

He had to talk to Mr. Hooley and Mr. Dickenson as soon as possible, but the bladebreakers didn't need to be around, they should be able to relax on their supposed last day together.

"Okay, what do you think, after Kai has finished packing, I drive you all over to our house, where you can stay and prepare your little party. I'll go and see what I can do for you at the youth welfare department and then come back bringing food. Is that okay for you?"

The boys nodded. Kai went over to the bag he packed last and zipped it closed. "I'm already finished."

Mr. Granger opened the door signaling everyone to leave now. Max and Rei stood up, each of them grabbing a bag and heavily carrying it out to the waiting car.

Tyson went over to Kai. The older boy hadn't moved at all. In one hand holding the third bag, while in the other he clutched the key to the front door. _Time to leave now._

The Russian teen was deep in thought when he realized that the weight in his right hand got lighter. Kai looked up sharply, the first thing he saw was Tyson smiling at him. The next thing he noticed was that their fingers were touching , both hands curled around the bag's grip.

"I'll carry it out, you just take your time in here."

Tyson pulled at the bag with a jerk, managing to get it away from Kai, not giving him any time to object. "We'll wait for you outside."

_They'll wait for me!_ Kai watched Tyson leave the room. As soon as the door was closed he felt unsure, on the one hand he wanted to stay here for a little longer, one last time enjoying the silence, but on the other hand with every personal thing gone and without his friends here anymore everything felt so cold. A cold, he hadn't felt for a long time now. _Better leave now._

The boy laid the keys slowly down on the table, so carefully it didn't even make a sound. He let one last, longing look glide across the room before opening the door one last time to make his way free for the outer world, the world with which he had cope now without this place to retreat to ever again.

**tbc…**


	3. Introduction Part three

_**Okay, I know it's been a long time and I'm really sorry about it! It's just, that I wrote something like four versions of this chapter until I was somewhere near satisfied with it. But now it is finally up, I hope you enjoy and I'd like to thank everyone for their patience.**_

_**I hope everyone who left a comment on the last chapter got their 'thank-you-e-mail', if not, then shout at me and I will reply instantly.**_

_**And an extra thanks goes to my beta-reader Natea, without her this story would be unreadable.**_

**Title: _When morning comes at night_**

3. Chapter

"I'm happy you could make it so fast."

Mr. Granger shook the older man's hand before replying. "I just brought the boys to the dojo before coming."

He looked around. The hallway was almost deserted by now and the only people who were still there besides them seemed to be the workers and a young couple, who had got lost in the big building but seemed to be too proud to ask for the way to the exit.

"I'm so glad you came." Mr. Dickenson repeated his earlier statement. "No matter what I say, it doesn't make any difference. I'm not sure what to do any more, but I know, that we can't just give up and let them take the kid away."

The old man was totally exhausted, not even during the preparations for the last tournament had he felt this stressed out.

"Today I heard this guy quote more articles and rules than there are in the whole beyblade handbook."

"It's okay Mr. Dickenson. We all know that you try your best." Mr. Granger tried to reassure the older man.

"Thank you Bruce. Let's just hope it is enough."

The man nodded then he looked around again. "Which door is it?"

Mr. Dickenson pointed at one not too far away. The men started walking over to it.

"Mr. Hooley is starting to get really annoyed with us; I've been here nearly all day bothering him."

"Well, he'll have to live with me bothering him some more, because now I really want to hear from him personally why Kai suddenly has to leave the country."

Reaching out Bruce knocked two times on the door, the wooden sound echoing in the now nearly complete empty hall. After the two men heard something that sounded like a 'yes' from the inside they both entered.

Meanwhile in the dojo it was all quiet. The boys were spread out in the living area, none of them in the mood to break the silence unless it would become totally unbearable.

For Max this point was reached when he could hear the steady rhythm of the small water drops falling from the faucet into the metal sink two rooms down in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, I thought we wanted to party this evening. Don't we have to prepare anything?"

Rei smiled lightly. "Yeah, if we still want to, then we should start decorating the room and try to get everyone we know and who lives around to get over here."

Max looked worried over to the two remaining team member, who hadn't responded yet.

"Tyson!" He kicked the boy who sat next to him lightly against the leg. "You're in?"

It took a few seconds until the other boy suddenly awakened to life. "Of course Maxie, what did you think? I mean we agreed to it before and my dad said he'll bring the food, so yes, party it is!"

The fourth teen remained quiet. Kai was aware of the glances the others shot him, but still he decided to remain quiet. '_It's more likely to be quiet for me anyway, so why would they expect me to say anything now?'_

Max, Rei and Tyson waited a moment longer, but after a while they realized, that their captain wasn't about to answer.

"Okay, so what needs to be done?" The next minutes were to be spent with loud and hectic babbling between the three younger bladers.

Kai heard the voices swirl in his head. It was all getting on his nerves, the faked happiness of his friends, all the adults telling him about his future, his own impotence towards the situation. He was angry, sad, frustrated, confused, annoyed and so many other things that he couldn't even single his feelings out any more. He needed to clear his head, needed to get out of here.

Tyson looked up, when he heard someone walking towards the door. "Kai, where are you going?"

Kai stopped shortly and it seemed like he was going to answer but then he took some more steps before stopping again. His confusion displaying in the boy's actions.

"I'm going to take a walk. Don't wait for me." Kai mumbled the words, so it was difficult for his friends to understand them and then he made a quick exit.

The rest of the Bladebreakers didn't react until it was too late and the door was closed.

Max gulped. "Does that mean we can forget about the party?"

Rei wanted to shoot Max an angry glare for that inappropriate remark, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. '_This is just stupid! We talk all the time, but when it gets serious we can only joke around. No wonder Kai left.'_

Next to him stood Tyson, still staring shocked at the door. Perhaps this was the last evening for them together, and now Kai just went out. '_Kai must be more down than he admits. This just can't be how it ends!'_

Max too was deep in thought, but snapped quickly out of it, when he heard the door open again. Tyson stood in the door frame about to move forward.

"You want to go after him?"

"Of course, after all this is our last evening together."

Rei took a few steps forward. "Perhaps we should come along."

Tyson turned around again. A winning smile playing around his lips. "No, just wait here, I'll bring him back."

With that he walked out and let the door fall shut behind him.

In the office three men sat in momentary silence. Bruce was contemplating the things he had just heard. He still had many questions left, but his anger for the man on the other side of the table had lessened for he was only doing his job.

"So what can we do to keep him here?"

Mr. Hooley sighed. '_Won't they ever give up?'_  
"I thought I told you already, Mr. Granger, that it isn't that easy. My Russian colleague found a family for Kai and I didn't."

Bruce leaned forward a bit. "So if you had a suitable family for him he could stay?"

Before the office's owner could answer Mr Dickenson spoke up. "I already offered, that the BBA could take Kai in."

The caseworker shook his head. "Mr. Dickenson please, you don't really think, that we would allow a company to take custody of a child? I guess we all agree, that the boy had enough experiences with that situation."

The old man turned a bit red, he was embarrassed that his genuine proposal sounded so cruel coming from the official. "That wasn't how I meant it…" Mr. Dickenson sounded defensive, and he was.

"Of course I know, that you just want to help Kai, but still everything must stay within the law."

Bruce tapped his fingers on the armrest in a nervous rhythm, when he spoke up his voice sounded tense too. "So what if it wasn't the BBA, what if it was one of us personally taking custody over him?"

Mr. Hooley sadly shook his head. "I'm not sure why you don't understand me. Imagine you were in my position Mr. Granger. In front of me sits a sixty year old man, who spends ninety percent of his time managing the BBA and a single parent, who already has a child, but is nearly never home and leaves his son's education to his father. There are rules, laws and common sense that forbid me to leave a kid in their custody."

The so called single parent slammed his fist down on a wooden surface of the desk. The noise silencing the talking immediately.

"So it's common sense to send Kai back to Russia, and not only to the country he escaped from but also to a family that knew about his situation and his criminal grandfather?"

The man on the other side of the desk seemed unimpressed, and leaned slowly back in his chair.

"Perhaps it's not the most fortunate solution, but it's legal."

Suddenly Bruce found himself back hating the man.

Tyson stepped outside. Thankfully it had stopped raining late that afternoon, but he could still see the deep puddles on the sides of the streets and the wet asphalt shimmering.

He looked around again, Kai was nowhere in sight, but he couldn't be that far away yet. Tyson smiled slightly, it just wouldn't connect with the captain's image to run away from any situation.

'_So where are you now?'_

Actually Tyson didn't have to search long. When he walked around a corner just two streets away from the dojo, he could see the his team captain silhouetted against the raw surface of a stonewall. Sure enough the person belonging to the shadow was leaning against the same wall only a meter away.

At the moment Tyson spotted his friend he stopped, not sure if it would be wise to just walk up to him. '_Yeah, but just standing here won't bring him back.'_

Kai had been standing at that spot for a few minutes now. The evening was beginning and the sun had already started to set, colours from light pink to shining orange contrasting in the already darkened sky.

He didn't acknowledge the presence of the other teen, until he stood right in front of him. '_Shit. Why can't he leave me alone, only this one time? Please go.'_

"What are you doing out here Tyson?"

"I'm, …I wanted to…" Suddenly Tyson didn't know any more how he had intended to finish the sentence.

Kai waited a moment, before he finally realized that Tyson wouldn't answer further and would just continue staring at him.

"Fine, don't say anything, but you should at least come away from the street."

The younger teen pouted. "I'm not stupid, I don't stand on the street!"

"Hn, whatever."

Again, topic closed, nothing else to say. Silence spread between the two teenage boys, each of them waiting for the other to make the next move.  
Finally Kai decided that he hated this awkward situation enough to degrade himself to say the next thing.

"Either leave now, or tell me what you want!"

Tyson fidgeted nervously under Kai's glare before he could muster up enough courage to answer.

"I want you to come back to us."

"You should get used to me not being there."

Tyson was shocked by the immense finality the last statement held. '_He's really going. How can he accept it just like that? Even if you do Kai, I won't accept it!_

"Kai, why don't you just run away?"

"What?" Kai stared blankly at his team-mate. Where was that coming from? He moved a bit away from the wall.

"You know, I don't think they would be able to catch you." Tyson hadn't thought about it before, it was just an idea, that had suddenly struck his mind. But while voicing his idea, he realized it wasn't that stupid. At least it was a plan!

"You want me to live on the street for the next few years?"

"Ehrm…no….,but…" Or perhaps it was stupid.

Kai settled back leaning against the cold stone. "That's not exactly the future I want to have."

"But that family in Russia is?" Tyson couldn't believe his ears. Even if this wasn't the best plan, why wouldn't Kai at least give it a chance?

"God Tyson, don't you understand who I'm fighting against? It's the system! And if you want to win against it, you have to follow its rules and turn them around so that they work for your advantage."

They stood in complete silence for a while, Tyson pondering Kai's words and Kai observing Tyson closely while doing so.

"Does that mean you're flying?"

Kai was about to answer, when he noticed the sadness in his team-mate's eyes. He had never seen Tyson so down. '_That's because of me?'_ The Russian teen couldn't bear the sight any longer and turned away.

Tyson was sad and confused. '_Why isn't he looking at me?Does that mean he is leaving?'_

Kai wanted to say something, but his words were drowned out by roaring noise of a truck speeding down the street.  
Seeing the brown, muddy water, that the truck's wheels had splashed high in the air over Tyson's head Kai reacted in one rapid movement and grabbed the blue haired teen by the shoulders, pulling him further away from the street.

Tyson suddenly found himself pressed into Kai's chest, blushing slightly. Only faintly hearing droplets of water landing hard all over the pavement behind him.

"I told you to get away from the street." The older boy smiled lightly down in his friend's flushed face.  
Tyson blushed further but didn't move until he felt Kai pushing him away again slowly, helping him to stand probably on his feet again. Only then, being able to observe the teen opposite from him better, did Tyson notice that Kai's cheeks had turned slightly more crimson than normal too. '_This is just strange.'_

"You still want me to come back?" Tyson nodded. "Then let's go."

Tyson smiled. '_Mission accomplished!'_ When he saw Kai starting to walk back, he suddenly felt urgent again. '_He's still going.'_

Kai was surprised when he was brought to a sudden halt. '_What's going on?'_ Turning around he found himself face to face with Tyson again.

"What …?"

"Promise me." Tyson took a deep breath again, moving his hands, so that they were tightly holding onto his captain's ones, whilst looking the other boy straight in the eyes. "Promise me you'll come back."

Not knowing what else to do Kai just returned the affectionate look, while breathing a soft: "I promise."

After setting the table Rei and Max couldn't find anything to occupy themselves with any more, so they settled down in front of small kitchen window from which they had a good view of the door and would be able to notice when either Kai and Tyson, or Bruce returned.

Max traced his fingers over the pattern of the small tablecloth that carelessly lay on the windowsill. Realizing that the teen next to him was missing he turned around and darted his eyes around the dark room, searching for him.  
Suddenly the kitchen turned bright and Max had no problem spotting Rei, hand still on the light switch.

"There you are! You know, you can sure move quiet."

Rei dismissed the last part with a knowing smirk, but replied to the first bit while walking over back to his spot next to the small blond.

"I just decided it was time to turn on the light."

"Yeah, it sure is late already. Do you think they'll come back soon?"

The Chinese shrugged. "I guess so."

Both bladebreakers turned to watch the driveway again, when they saw two figures coming around the corner.  
Max pressed his face against the cool glass of the window, trying to get a better look.

"Yeah, that's Kai and Tyson. Let's go and greet them at the door."

The young American had already sprung up, when he felt Rei gripping his arm. "Max, wait a moment. There's Bruce too."

Through the window the two could observe Bruce getting out of the small, red car. Balancing bags filled with food in his hands, he pushed the car door shut with his hip.  
Making his way over to the front door it seemed like Mr. Granger had also noticed his son coming over in company of another well-known teen, because he stopped to greet them.

"Why aren't they coming in?"

In his mind Rei had wondered about the exact same thing. "It seems like they are talking." _'But why aren't they doing it inside?'_

"Do you think Bruce and Mr. Dickenson got anywhere at the office?"

Rei pressed his face next to Max's against the window. His eyes only needed a second to adjust to the dark outside, then he was able to get a good look at his friends' faces.  
At first he observed Kai's stoic expression, no, his team captain's reactions wouldn't tell him anything. Tyson was the total opposite. His eyes were wide and hard, the usual twinkle suddenly missing. All in all he seemed very downcast at the news his father brought home. _'Shit!'_

"No Max, they definitely weren't successful."

"Shit." It seemed like a common word today. Tyson passed the receiver over into his left hand and listened to what else his friend had to say.  
"Why haven't you called earlier?"

"We were just informed today, and dad only came back a few minutes ago. I didn't have a chance to call you before, Kenny."  
Tyson felt a bit guilty now. He could have called when they first came back from Kai's apartment but back then he just hadn't thought about it. And now Kenny sat somewhere in Finland feeling left out.

"It's okay. So when is the flight going?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

"Wow, that's soon." Tyson himself couldn't have it said any better.

Kenny was quiet for a minute. Tyson could literally hear him think.

"Can I speak with Kai? I mean he could be gone for quite a while before we'd be able to reach him. I would like to say goodbye."

"I'm not sure, the others went to bed thirty minutes ago. They might already be asleep."

"Oh, well then, could you please tell him that I said hi, or bye, or perhaps just that I called."

"Sure I'll do that. You know I still can't believe that he's leaving, that they can really make him leave. I always thought those social-workers' jobs were to help, but they only cause problems."  
"Perhaps you should get Kai a laywer to sort through all those legal terms, you know."

Tyson gasped at his own stupidity. '_Why haven't we thought about this before?'_  
"You think if I called a laywer now, he could prevent Kai from going back tomorrow?"

"Isn't it around 10pm in Japan? Tyson wait until tomorrow. And please ask Kai and your father before you do anything."

The blue haired teen made an insulted noise, but soon his mind was too preoccupied with other things, as that he could play the offended.  
"So is everything alright in Finland?"

"Well it's still good, just a bit more difficult than imagined."

"Difficult for you?" That was something new. Kenny never had problems with anything.

"Yeah, and if I don't start to learn for the test tomorrow soon, I can book a flight back right now. I'll call you tomorrow."

'_He's already writing tests?'_ "Okay, good night Kenny." Tyson hung up the phone and brought it back to its usual place in the living-room. The lights in the house were already out so Tyson believed that everyone was asleep. So he tip-toed back to the room they all shared for sleeping this night, seeing Rei and Max lying in their beds snoring slightly.

The other two beds were empty. One was his own, the other belonged to his team-captain.  
Tyson readjusted his cap. Kai still had to be in the room, else he would have had to pass the kitchen area in which Tyson had sat to phone.  
Straining his ears, Tyson could hear some rustling coming from the corner of the room. Turning his glance in that direction, he saw the half-Russian teen taking something out of his bag and carefully putting it into another, which stood a few feet away.

'_What are you doing Kai? Is that even his bag? Does this have something to do with his plan. What are you up to Kai?'_

**tbc…**


	4. Introduction Part Four

_**A.n.: **I know it seemed like I had abandoned this story, but that is not the case as you can see. This story is very dear to me, but soo hard to write. I am really sorry to have kept you waiting. This is a kinda short chapter with the intention to get me back into the flow of things. Hope you like. Status updates and draft versions can be found in my LJ through the link in my profile._

_Again, I am really sorry. I hope this chapter is enough as an apology!_

**Title: _When morning comes at night_**

4. Chapter

"See, now we are too early!" Tyson grumbled. He didn't expect an answer, instead he shielded his ears against the terrible noise of the leaving and landing planes.

It was still early morning, but the airport was already crowded, so that the bladebreakers had difficulties to not lose each other. Especially Max found himself more than once pushed around by all the hurrying people, who needed to catch a flight.

Kai observed the big clocks, that hung every thirty meters from the ceiling closely. The minutes were ticking by slowly. Only ten minutes left and he could walk into the plane, and then there wasn't anything he could do until he arrived in Russia.

The former team captain felt the urge to yawn. Kai pressed his lips hard together. He hadn't really been able to sleep last night, but nobody needed to know that. The plan was forming in his mind and kept him occupied and agitated. _'If this was only over already!'_

He gripped the handle of one of his bags tighter after someone brushed against it, nearly knocking it from his hand. Sighing he looked around to see if the others were still somewhere around. Bruce had gone to get the ticket for him, he could see him standing in the queue at the counter.

Rei and Max were out of sight. Rei was probably rescuing the American boy from being crushed by the running crowds. Not far away Kai could make out Tyson, who was only a few feet away and looked around as if he was searching for him. Finally finding the form of his team captain, Tyson pushed through a heap of people until he stood on a free spot next to the other boy.

Kai studied his friend for a moment. He looked like he had just have had as a bad night as Kai had himself. Tyson's eyes looked bloodshot and smaller than usual. He had been grumpy the whole morning and wore an extra jacket, because he was cold.

Kai averted his glance to one of the clocks again. It was like time hadn't moved at all. It had only been a minute since he had last checked.

Sighing he concentrated on Tyson again. "Coffee?"

Tyson was deep in thought. Well actually he wasn't really thinking, it was more like he was in trance. His mind didn't seem to be working right any more. Through the midst he could make out Kai's voice and it gave him a push to focus on his surroundings again.

"He?"

"Coffee?", Kai asked again louder this time. He motioned to the vending machine to their right with his shoulder.

Tyson proceeded the easy question only slowly. Then he nodded his agreement. The two bladebrakers made the few steps over to the machine. Tyson started to search his pockets for his money, but Kai already handed him the first cup of coffee he had bought. He then proceeded some more coins from his pocket.

"It's not like I need these any more anyway.", Kai said while feeding the slot.

"Don't say that!" Hot coffee spilt over Tyson's hand when had made an angry step forwards. "Oh shit."

"Give that to me." Kai pulled the cup from Tyson's hand and pressed a handkerchief in it instead. Tyson hurriedly used it to get rid of the hot content on his skin. Large patterns of his skin were red and it burned.

"Does it hurt." Kai traced the hot skin carefully with his index finger.

Tyson was mesmerized by the soft touch on his hand. "Just a bit. It's okay."

Actually where Kai touched his skin it tickled more than it hurt. Suddenly the touch stopped.

"I shouldn't have said that. I made you a promise." Kai had picked up his own coffee while speaking and given Tyson his back.

"Kai! Tyson!" Bruce was shouting their names, still standing at the counter waving the newly bought ticket over his head.

"You could still just run. I'd come with you.", Tyson said hopefully almost desperately.

In this very moment Kai wanted to do nothing more than say yes. Looking at Bruce, at the ticket, thinking about the the plane, the country in which he'd arrive, the thought of his plan failing, it all made him unspeakable nervous.

Still if he'd run away now, he would never be able to live the normal life he wanted. To go through with his plan was the only way. He wished he had more time to think it through, his plan was in some aspects only scratchy at best.

"Don't be stupid." Kai said brusquely, while turning to walk away. In the last moment he turned back and made a step in Tyson's direction leaning in closely.

"Just remember what I promised you."

**xxxxxx**

Kai absurdly wished for at least some turbulences during the flight. Nothing too dangerous, just something to distract him from all the things jumping around in his mind almost making him dizzy with their swirling.

The plane was a symbol of where he stood. He was stuck in here, between the place he was leaving and the place he was going, between the people he was leaving and his memories of their in some cases tearful good-byes, and the long overdue plotting he was doing for his arrival. No matter how much he just wanted to go back, there was no other way than over first going to Moscow. The plane made the situation all the more real. There was only one way and that was forwards.

So the twelve hour flight didn't help Kai to calm down and when he finally arrived in Russia, he was nearly more erect and nervous than on his departure.

He knew that Moscow was very European nowadays, at least on the surface. And that meant open borders, free movement and travelling. He just hoped, that he could count on the Russian scepticism he had always witnessed or his plan would fail.

The plane was on time when it finally reached ground again. Kai sighed and all the people around him seemed to do the same. It had been a long flight for everyone and Kai realized that the travelling wasn't even finished for some of them. The family next to him for example was speaking in rapid French and it seemed like Moscow was only a stop for them on their flight home from their Japan holiday.

Kai walked after everyone else out of the plane and up to the airport personal. He had to queue and it took a while until he was even able to look out into the crowded airport hall. He wondered which of the people standing there was waiting for him. Most of them had the same bored expression on there faces, only a few seemed to be eager. Probably waiting for family or friends to pass the inspection.

If Kai had to bet then he would say, that the small woman on the left was from the youth welfare office. She was a bit oldish, but that could explain her hard look. Perhaps she had already seen too much. Still she had this gentle quality that you could make out in most social workers.

Kai fumbled his passport in his pocket as the line of the people in front of him slowly grew shorter. He got it out and looked at the paper. He had never seen anything else have this strange colour. He would describe it as red-pink mixed with an ugly brown. The old paper was already stained with what looked like adipose and sweat, but as far as Kai could remember it had always looked that way. He certainly hadn't made it dirty.

The picture of the small boy inside only scarcely held resemblance with him. _'Perhaps the chin and the nose,'_ Kai thought. His glance moved down to the words written underneath the photograph. The letters were smeared and could only with a lot of fantasy be put together as his name. The stamp that crossed them did the rest. It's ink was darker than the ones used for the letters and hadn't bleached a bit.

Finally it was his turn and Kai handed the pass over to the friendly looking man on his left. The man asked him something, but through the airport noise and the surprise to think in a different language again, Kai didn't understand the question.

The man repeated himself while looking carefully at the paper in his hand.

Kai nodded his agreement. The question, if it was good to be back home, nearly strangled him.

The clerk looked a bit confused and handed Kai's passport to another employee behind the counter.

"Can I look through your pockets, please?" The man asked still friendly, but his voice was serious and strained.

Kai nodded again and the clerk immediately began to work his way through the bladebreaker's jacket pockets. He only fished out Kai's wallet though.

Kai nearly couldn't breath as the man fished his Japanese pass out of it and handed it over to the same person as he had the pass before.

"Just a moment," he told Kai.

The boy could do nothing but nod again.

It took only a few minutes, but those stretched like hours as Kai waited under the suspicious eyes of the clerk. The man only averted his glance, when he was asked to the counter. Kai couldn't make out any words in the mumbling shared between the two men. From time to time somebody looked at him, before starting to mumble again.

Kai concentrated harder. He heard the counter clerk say the word 'fal'shivka'. Kai's breathing grew harder and nearly stopped when the friendly guy nodded to one of the bulky security guards to come over.

The two exchanged a few words and then together made there way over to Kai. Kai looked expectantly at them both.

The clerk sounded nearly apologizing when he finally spoke. "Please just go with him. We've got a few questions for you."

Kai had muster all his self-control to prevent himself from shaking, when the big hand of the security guard grabbed his upper arm and lead him away.

**Tbc.**


	5. Introduction Part Five

**A.n.: **_Here's the new chapter. I had to rewrite most of it, since my USB-stick made some problems and I lost the first version of this. That and the fact that I've started writing a new story called 'Like a rolling stone' caused the delay of this update. Sorry! I hope you are still interested in this fic. It is one very dear to me. Enjoy! (And please review if you've got a minute to spare!)  
_

**Warnings: **None really for this chapter. That might begin in the next one.

**Title:_ When morning comes at night_**

**5. Chapter**

Kai was still at the airport, held in a holding-cell. He had been sitting in the cold room for the most part of the evening now. The tiles on the walls held an ugly yellow tinge in some places. It wasn't bright enough to look a happy color, it just looked dirty. Maybe it was, maybe the walls weren't meant to be yellow. Kai sniffed disgusted. That was why it smelled of piss in here.

He tried to think of something else, but he couldn't focus on anything, but his current situation. All he could see was the too small room he was stuck in, all he could smell was the urine previous occupants must have left and all he could hear was nothing. There hadn't been anybody talking to him since they had shoved him in here hours ago.

Kai briefly wondered what time it might be. If he could judge by the darkness slowly creeping in from the small window in the ceiling, then it was surely evening already. That meant he had been in this room for the whole afternoon already.

He had been asked to wait here after they had fired questions at him for over an hour. It had always been the same.

_Who made this? Where did you get this passport? Why did you come to Russia? Is the Japanese pass real? So who are you and where are you from? Tell us who made this now, it will be better for you!_

Kai had answered honestly.

_Who made this? _He did not know.

_Where did you get this passport?_ It was his. His family had given it to him, when he was a child.

_Why did you come to Russia? _He wasn't here freely. He was sent here to live with a new family.

_Is the Japanese pass real? _They should know it was real. They had inspected it for an eternity.

_Tell us who made this now, it will be better for you! _He didn't know.

Well it was the truth. Of course he could have given them a bit more information, but that was a technicality. And after they had shoved him in this pit, he wasn't really in the mood to further help them with their investigations.

Kai just hoped they would get him out of this room soon. Even a prison cell would be better than this. It was cold, dark and bare. There was just a bunk bed, which was barely wide enough to sit on it and much to hard to even give the impression one could sleep on it comfortable. Besides this piece of metal there was only a metal bucket in the corner. He wasn't sure if they really expected him to use it as a toilet, but he was sure he wouldn't.

He'd just sit here and wait for someone to come.

They had to come. Had to bring him food and a blanket perhaps. They would want to ask him more questions. Sent him over to a real prison even.

At the moment Kai just wished for someone to open that metal door, to hear a voice, to be let out of here.

**xxxxxx**

Tyson felt miserable. After they had dropped Kai off at the airport no one really knew what to do. Not even the adults. Mr. Dickenson and his dad had gone to the youth welfare office again after lunch. What for, Tyson didn't know.

He had talked with his dad about Kenny's suggestion to get a lawyer involved, but his father hadn't been so sure for some reason. Tyson hoped it wasn't the money. However Bruce had promised to let it open as an alternative.

_'Alternative to what?!'_ Tyson had felt uncharacteristically angry the whole day. He was used to the fact, that everything worked out in the end. However this case made him feel hopeless.

Max and Rei were in the kitchen, doing the dishes. The had also cooked before. It probably had been a brilliant dinner. Tyson didn't know. He had eaten some but tasted nothing. He felt bad about ignoring his friends, they must be just as worried as him. Still Tyson couldn't get himself to join them.

He sat in the living room. The TV was running. He didn't hear that either.

**xxxxxx**

Kai felt cold. It had to be night by now. No one had come for him yet. Kai shuddered by the thought, that they had forgotten him here. He had spent some time knocking against the steal door, but the corridor his prison was one wasn't much used, he hadn't heard footsteps outside the whole time he had been in this room, and nobody had come.

He wanted some food, he wanted to use the toilet, he wanted out of here. Out of the darkness (the light had been flicking for the last hour, soon it would be gone out), out the constriction, out of the silence.

If he at least knew that he wasn't forgotten or if somebody else was here, that would help. If the security guys would just come over for a minute, if one of those idealistic social workers would take a look at him now, if his friends would be here to keep him company. All that would help.

Kai could just see Tyson being here with him. It definitely wouldn't feel so dead in here, if the other boy was here. Tyson with all his optimism, with his smiles and liveliness, with his plans and constant talking, moaning, laughing, yes, that thought made this place more bearable.

Thinking about Tyson felt strange. Kai tried to place his finger on the minute he had grown so attached to the other boy. He couldn't. There had been something special about their connection from the very beginning, as rivals and as friends.

And he had promised something. He had to get back.

Kai had calmed down a bit. He walked up and down the room, even though there wasn't much space for walking, but it kept him at least a bit warm. _'What a lousy plan.'_

He was tired, he wanted to lie down. He was cold, he continued to move to stay warm.

**xxxxxx**

The next morning the TV was still running. Some cartoons were playing with Bugs Bunny hopping over the screen. Bruce had come back late the previous evening. Around 11pm Mr. Hooley, the social worker, had threatened Bruce and Mr. Dickenson to call the police, if they wouldn't leave his room and let him retire for the day.

When Bruce had arrived home, three very tired and sad teens had greeted him from their place in front of the TV. He had just sat down with them. The boys had recognized that as the bad sign it was and not asked. No one had moved, non of them had felt like sleeping and it was only hours later that they had nodded of one after another.

Woken up they were all at the same time. At 7am the telephone began to ring. Bruce moved his aching limps. He definitely was too old to spent his nights in awkward positions on the couch. Still he was the first to pick up the phone.

Tyson felt like he had just nodded off. And that probably was the case really. He was dead tired, the world around him was a blur. Still something had woken him. Not the ringing of the telephone, that was only the second thing that reached his waking senses. More likely the movement on the couch. It was nodding up and down with people suddenly getting up.

Tyson tried to push his left ear further in the cushion to at least block the ringing out on one side of his head. He sighed when the noise stopped, only to be irritated by the voice that suddenly started to reach him.

This wasn't nice. Why wouldn't they let him sleep? He hadn't been able to sleep last night. They knew it. It was because they had to bring Kai to the airport yesterday. He had had to say goodbye. So why...?

"They put Kai in prison?!"

That caught Tyson's attention. He opened one eye and moved a bit away from the cushion.

"As if it is such a difference that he is held at the airport. Being held in a cell in an airport is still being held in a cell!" ... "Yeah, okay. So what now?" ... "But his Japanese passport is real, isn't it?" ... "Mr. Hooley is going there? Truly?" ... "We could be at the airport in an hour. If you could make the bookings, then I wake up the kids." ... "Good. See you in an hour. Bye Stanley."

Bruce turned to the kids he was supposed to wake, only to be greeted by three eager and very wide awake teens.

"Dad! What's up? Kai is in prison?" Tyson stumbled off the couch, his body not as awake as his mind suddenly was, when he tried to proceed the news.

Bruce and Rei helped Tyson up and steadied him on his feet, while Max had problems to untangle himself from the blanket he had slept in.

"The Russian officials think, that Kai's pass is fake, they are holding him at the airport. There is a chance we can take him back to Japan now. Mr. Hooley says he has a couple that would probably take Kai in. Since Kai can't enter Russia until they resolved the passport incident, that would be the fastest solution. I told Mr. Dickenson, that we would go to get Kai too, so it would be good, if you could wash up and get a few things you need for a flight fast, because we don't have much time left."

The Bladebreakers were quiet for a moment, not sure if they were still dreaming. But since when would their dreams be this complicated?

"Yeah, Kai's coming back!" Max bounced up and down on the couch. Suddenly he stopped and a sneaky expression came onto his face. "Bathroom is mine first!", he shouted while starting to race across the living room.

Rei counted loudly to three. "I'll get you anyway." And ran after his teammate.

Tyson and Bruce remained standing. "You think this'll really work, dad?"

Mr. Granger didn't know when he had seen his son like this before. So hopeful, so desperate, so afraid. Probably never.

"We'll see Tyson, but everything is looking quite good at the moment. Why don't you go and pack up, so that we can find out?"

Tyson nodded and started to trail towards their sleeping room. The whole situation was so surreal. He didn't understand anything. Kai was coming and going in and out of his life like a bouncy ball. It had been like this from the beginning. Kai who had jumped into hi fight with Carlos and then disappeared until he was back there during the championships, only to leave the team and come back again. He had even stayed with the team here in the dojo until he was forced to leave to Russia and now Kai was supposed to come back again. No wonder that Tyson's feelings behaved crazy!

He reached their living quarters. Tyson remembered the last night Kai had spent here. He had just come back from his conversation with Kenny. May and Rei had already been asleep, only Kai had been sneaking around, when Tyson had stepped into the room.

Tyson went over to where Kai had knelled putting something into a bag. He knelled down on the same spot. Rei's backpack stood right in front of him. Without thinking about it Tyson opened it and felt around it. His fingers only touched fabric for a while until they glided across a piece of paper. Tyson pulled it out. They paper looked old and held an ugly color, that Tyson couldn't name. He opened it and saw the picture of a little boy. He immediately recognized the kid as his former team-captain. Especially the nose looked still the same and those eyes... Under the photograph stood the name Kai Hiwatari, the rest he couldn't read since everything else was written with Cyrillic letters. Only when he closed the paper again, there stood the word 'passport' written in both variations of letters.

Tyson jumped up, when he heard footsteps approach and hurriedly stuck his find into his jeans pocket. _'Oh Kai what have you done?'_

**Tbc... **


End file.
